


From Eden

by CosmicSwan



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Shipping will happen later, Time Travel Fix-It, at this point canon is non existent, i am writing at my whim, if there are plot holes, there are going to be plot holes, this whole thing is a mess, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSwan/pseuds/CosmicSwan
Summary: Once upon a time, Raiden had a family. A loving wife, two sons, and a daughter. That daughter was the light of his life. But on the day his sons died, his wife fled with their daughter. Pleading with his wife to bring his daughter back, his wife refused and left to her ancient home in Wales. Now twenty-five years later their daughter Isabeau is a prominent member of the Jade Devils, a gang stationed in Wales. When out on a mission she gets captured leaving her distressed mother behind. With no one left to turn to, she turns to the husband she left so many years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

_Then she met a hollow soul, Filled him with her light and was consoled, She was the moon and the sun was gold... Eyes were blinded with his light... The sun she gave reflected back the night The moon was waning, almost out of sight... - Blackmore's Night_

_ Somewhere on the coast of Wales  _

Lightning struck somewhere on the coast of Wales as a thunderstorm moved in. Somewhere on that same coast, a baby started crying. The baby’s mother got out of bed and picked up the baby. The mother looked out on the same line of the beach and saw the lightning strike the sand and a figure appeared. She knew that figure. Placing the baby back in her bassinet despite the cries of the child she slid on a robe and covered herself with a shawl, and picked up her only child. She was at the door before they could knock. 

“You woke her up Raiden.’’ The woman said simply. The thunder god known as Raiden looked down at the precious bundle in his wife’s arms. The baby cooed as she looked at him with wide blue eyes. The woman brought the babe closer to her chest. She moved aside to let Raiden in. 

“Well just don’t stand there, you’ll catch your death out there. Let me put Issy down and I’ll make us some coffee. I’m sure we have lots to discuss.’’ Raiden smiled at his wife’s concern. He stepped into the small seaside cottage gratefully taking the towel that she gave even though he didn’t really need it. He watched as the woman placed the baby down in a playpen. The girl was the exact opposite of her mother. Her mother a woman in her late fifties, grey eyes, pale almost translucent skin with veins creating a pattern on her arms, black hair that was peppered that was starting to turn silver. 

“Is this is her?’’ He asked as he sat down at the small table. The woman brought some coffee over and set the two mugs in front of them. The woman smiled as took a sip of the coffee. She nodded and looked over at her young daughter. 

“Why did you take her Ceridwen?’’ Raiden got to the point of the visit. His old friend leaned back in the chair and looked at him with a fake gasp. Ceridwen laughed and took a sip of her coffee. She wrapped the shawl around her as to stave off the chill that now entered the house. The ancient enchantress shrugged her shoulders. 

“I cannot let her grow up in that world. I have already lost five sons already.’’ Ceridwen says looking over at her child, “ I want to give her a normal life. A life free from gods, kombats, magic. She deserves normalcy.’’ The healer said. Looking over at his wife Raiden understood where she coming from. Taking a sip of the coffee he turned to see his daughter standing up in the playpen. Issy started to babble and reached over to pick her up. Picking her up he held her close making cooing sounds. 

“Hello dear, it’s your papa.’’ Ceridwen wished they could live together again. But, after the tournament and the deaths of Liu and Lao, there was no way that she felt safe enough to bring Issy into that world. It broke her heart. 

“I would give up everything for you and Isabeau. There will be nor more tournaments. We can live together.’’ It was odd to see Raiden pleading like this. The normally composed thunder god rarely revealed such emotions around others. Ceridwen came over and took the child from her father. She could not lose Issy, not after so many years of loss. 

“I am sorry Raiden, but this is the way it has to be. She can never know about you, her brothers, or anyone. She will be raised here. She will be protected.’’ Ceridwen explains. Raiden looked at the babe in his wife’s arms. He loved them both. It hurt to lose two of his best warriors, the two he considered sons and another child many years before. He couldn’t risk losing Isabeau. Not after the last few months. He gave one last look at his daughter before turning to Ceridwen. 

“If you think that is best then I will respect your wishes.’’ Ceridwen went over to her husband and kissed him. A quiet moan came from Raiden as Ceridwen crashed her lips into his, he grabbed her and ran a hand through her hair. Ceridwen forced herself away from her husband. She went over to where Issy sat on the floor. Raiden took in her in his arms for the last time. 

“Goodbye, little one. We will meet one day.’’ Raiden pressed his forehead against Ceridwen’s and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

“This isn’t goodbye Raiden, we will see each other again someday.’’ With a nod, the thunder god exited the cabin in a flash of light. Ceridwen watched with Issy in her arms. She watched the waves that crashed on the rocky shores. After a few minutes, she went inside and lit a candle rocking her child asleep with nothing but the sound of the waves to lull them to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

There were times Ceridwen would dream if her life turned out differently. Perhaps if her middle child never died she would have left Wales. Living life as a noblewoman with no knowledge of gods and evil overlords and dying to left unknown by history. She also dreamed of her life with Raiden, raising their son. She dreamed of her son winning a tournament alongside his brother. But, sometimes life doesn't work out that way. Even as someone who has been alive for nearly a thousand years. Ceridwen stood in the little cottage wondering about things that could have been. She did this when Issy was away. It was a bad habit, her therapist said, but she did it anyway.  
Heaving as sigh the enchantress forced herself away from the window. Picking up her phone she dialed Madoka’s number.

“Madoka, this is Wen. I need to if I have heard anything about Issy.’’ She didn’t even bother with a greeting. She had known Madoka long enough to know that the girl didn’t deal with formal greetings. A sigh at the other end of the line indicated to Ceridwen that she picked up

“ I don’t know what to tell you Wen. Issy had been gone for six months. She might as well be dead. Look I’ve Charlotte and Tonya to see if they have anything fresh. So they’ve up with nothing.’’ Sighing Ceridwen muttered thanks and hung up the phone. Two days, two days without so much as work from Issy. Of course, DCI Wells came around and questioned her a day or ago. He only left a few hours hoping if she had more information. For course, her daughter running around with the notorious Jade Devils had made a target out of her, but Issy was more than capable of taking care of herself. Her daughter well trained in the mystic and martial arts was a strong girl, but Ceridwen was still her mother and she had every right to be concerned about her. The enchantress looked over at the clock, she was due at the hospital soon. Throwing off her dress and hastily dressed in he scrubs and drove to the hospital.

* * *

“Christ Wen, I told you. Go home, wait for Issy.’’ The maternity ward was busy as usual. Beatrix Turk watched as the head of the ward came in. Bea felt sorry for Wen. The poor thing working herself to death ever since her daughter went missing. It’s been six months since Issy went missing, but in Beatrix’s opinion, that was what happened when you ran around with those Jade Devils. Wen’s girl worked as a counselor and mentor for United Way, but everyone knew that Ceridwen’s Lewis little girl was a hoodlum.

“I have to be here Bea. I’ve told ya that. I’ve been going stir crazy sitting at home. What if she comes here? She’ll need a familiar face.’’ Ceridwen said looking over patient charts. So she had three expect mothers coming in today. Well, at any time really. Babies were so unpredictable. That’s what she enjoyed about being a midwife. She kept looking at her phone. Apart of her wanted CDI Wells or Madoka to call her. Six months. Six fucking months. Her mind went straight to Raiden. When was the last time she had spoken to her husband? Was he even her husband anymore? They hadn’t spoken in a good five years. Sonya informed her of what happened with Shinnok and how much Raiden had changed since the god’s defeat. It was really a wonder how Raiden didn’t try to claim her already. Claim. What a word. She hadn’t had that thought since they had gotten married. So many thoughts went through her head she hardly noticed the expectant mother standing in front of her.

“Wen, I’m here…’’ Ceridwen looked up and young Penny Jameson and her husband stood in front of her. Her face scrunched in pain, her husband put a protective arm around her pregnant belly. A look of embarrassment came across her face. The best midwife in the village now and here she was blushing like a schoolgirl.

“Sorry, Penny. Come one let’s welcome your little one into the world.’’ Ceridwen said with a smile on her face.

* * *

The day proved to be a long one. Her three mothers delivered happy and healthy babies into the world. It was a good day when nothing went wrong with mum or baby. In days gone by she would lose baby a mother and the baby, or the mother, or the baby. She was grateful that those were behind her. Most of them. She thought back to poor Isabel Neville. If only she had been on that ship or convinced Warrick to let Isabel stay with her at the Abby. Of course Warrick was a stubborn man, and to be frank she glad to hear of his death. Walking into the living room she shed her scrubs and thew them on the floor. It was nearing around midnight. Right about now Issy, Charlotte, and Tonya would be in her room drinking beers and playing video games. Then the girls would drift off to sleep. Then in the morning, Issy would come out of her room hungover begging her mother to make her some eggs and bacon before heading off to the United Way.

Those days seemed to be over.

It was supposed to be a simple trip to Grafton Manor. Ceridwen saw her daughter off that morning. It was a tea party that Yvonne had invited Issy to. It was really more of a murder mystery party. She and Yvonne were supposed to spend the night, but when she got the phone call... Taking a sip of her wine she checked her laptop hoping for a bit of good news. Opening her email she saw she had one email for someone she had spoken to in… what two years? Putting on her reading glasses she saw the email was from no one then other Sonya Blade. She hadn’t spoken to her in two or three years. Opening the email,

_How are you Lady Ceridwen?_

_This is coming from my personal email, so hopefully, no one will find this. I’ve heard from local police that Isabeau has gone missing. Before you ask how I know you’re daughter is missing, I keep tabs on local police investigations where you live, Raiden asked me to since you left. I know how you feel, I remember the sense of dread when Cassie was taken from me. Thankfully she is now a grown woman who can kick some serious ass. I’m sure your Issy is the same as Cassie. I’m sure she has your spunk and Raiden’s wisdom (I don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing). Point aside I know it’s been six months since Issy disappeared. I’ve been keeping track of Jade Devil activities, and the most likely suspect is the Black Dragon. Though I would find it strange they would take her during a tea party. I’ll keep you updated if you need anything you know how to contact me._

_General Blade_

_P.S. I won’t let Raiden know about this. It’s the last thing that we need._

Ceridwen read the email again. It was really from Sonya. She remembered when she first met her. She could see so much of herself in Sonya. She hasn’t changed one bit. She became proud of how Cassie had turned out, from the few times Johnny contacted her and told her about Cassie. She only has spoken with her former companions a few times over the years. Taking a sip of her wine, she clicked on the reply button and wrote,

_Dearest Sonya,_

_It’s good to hear from you after all these years. I know that Raiden has been corrupted by Shinnok’s power hence why I never came. Thank you for looking out for her. I know you never met her, but Issy is a wonderful girl. I know you must think I am crazy for letting her run around with the Jade Devils, but they do such good work for the girls. Issy is like her father in some ways. You should see how she is with her girls, she’s such a good mentor. She does have my spunk. In Year 2 she bit an older boy because he called her a name! She is so full of life and has so much going for her. I pray that she comes home soon._

_Thank you._

Closing her laptop she finished the wine. She prayed to the Elder Gods that they would send Issy home. With a chuckle, she wondered if the gods would just transport Issy home wherever she was. Looking at the time it was nearing past two in the morning. Ceridwen sighed and went to bed.

* * *

Issy tugged on the dress as she sat with her adoptive family. It had been an awkward six months, but everyone had seemed to fall into a routine. She pulled at the bread that sat in front of her and chewed on it a bit. Her nephew Thomas poked on her side.

“Aunt Issy, are you going to eat your sausage?’’ He asked, already reaching over to take it. Smiling the twenty-year-old gave it to him along with her bread. Thanking her Thomas ran off probably off to find Anthony. She dabbed her mouth with the sleeve of her dress Issy rose and got up from the table.

“Everything alright Isabeau? You look pale, come here. ’’ Her mother, Jacquetta gestured for her to come over. Wordlessly she knew that it was better to obey her adoptive mother’s wishes then to defy her. Jacquetta was not a cruel woman by any means, but she knew how to get her way. Isabeau walked over and knelt down in from of Jacquetta. She placed a hand on her forehead and felt around on cheeks.

“I feel fine lady mother,’’ Issy said, her voice choppy and labored as if she had spoken in a long time. The words lady mother was odd in her mouth. She always said “mama’’ or “ma’’ but when she first uttered those words, it was like she was speaking a foreign language. Jacquetta smiled a patted Issy’s face. Ever since John had found her wandering the garden of their home. The poor thing looked like an ugly duckling when she was brought in. A few days of love and care her true personality showed. A firey independent young woman who never let her apparently deafness to get in the way of her.

“Go on outside, I think my grandsons want you.’’ Issy nodded and went outside leaving her family to finish their breakfast. Richard watched as his newest daughter go outside and play with his Elizabeth’s sons. Isabeau stood out like a thumb in his little family. The girl from the Welch countryside looked more like a Chinese princess than a Welch girl. Her black hair done in a simple braid, her pale skin stood out in the sun.

“We should find her a husband soon,’’ Richard said simply without looking at his wife. The table for the most part. His wife looked him with an astonished look. A servant girl came and got the food from Jacquetta.  
“Richard! She’s only just gotten here! You look to get rid of her that easily!’’ She nearly shouted. Her remaining children looked at their parents. John herded his siblings away from the table. The couple sat at the table of a moment before Richard continued. He put down the papers was holding and held his wife’s hand.

“I have come to love Issy as one of our own daughters. In fact, she fits in quite too well,” Richard laughed. It was true that the first few days that Isabeau was brought that she fit in. It was if she had lived there her entire life. It wasn’t the fact he didn’t love her, but she was nearly twenty-two older than Elizabeth when she first married John. There was talk in the village, and it was the kind of talk that Richard did not like. “There has been some talk that we are harboring a York girl. I want to marry her to a good Lancaster man. I want to protect her. I am thinking of her safety.’’ He said. His wife understood. Women had very little said in their lives, but if the Jacquetta had anything to say about it… She leaned back a took another sip of her wine. In on way he was right. She was a foreign girl, an unusual one to boot. It was only at home that she wore her brother’s clothes. Isabeau hardly ever attends mass at their chapel.

“I don’t know Richard. Let’s just see what fate plays out.’’ Jacquetta said getting up from her seat. Richard watched his wife as he left the dining room. He hummed as he looked over to the letters. His wife was up to something, and that something may not be for the better.

Elizabeth watched as she Issy with her sons. It would be tomorrow that she would meet King Edward about her sons’ land. There was nothing more that she wanted for her sons, a sense of security. She watched as Thomas caught his aunt by the legs dragging her down. Walking over she grabbed her son Thomas.

“That’s enough Thomas and Antony. I need to speak to your aunt.’’ She said. Her boys sighed and told their aunt goodbye and went off to continue their adventure.

“Farewell fair princess! I shall slay the dragon tomorrow!’’ Thomas yelled as he went with his younger brother. The two boys continued to wrestle on their back to the manor. Isabeau smiled as she watched her two nephews runoff. Since she had taken to the two boys with ease, making her new life in the Middle Ages somewhat bearable. It had taken much adjusting to her life at Grafton. Elizabeth and Jacquetta had been her rocks while she was here.

“I need to ask a favor of you Issy. I plan on meeting the king tomorrow morning, I want you to come with me. You know how important it is for them to get their lands back. It is the only thing they have..’’ Issy listened to Elizabeth. How could not I go with her? She’s my sister now! But what would the king think of me… It was obvious she stood out like a sour thumb. Issy never acted like the others. The story went that she was the daughter of an old friend of Richard’s and her father had died during one of the battles, and her mother passing during her birth and having no other family she was sent hear to Grafton. That was the official story that came from the village. The one that was told to a guest that stayed in the house. In reality, she had appeared on night six months ago seemingly out of nowhere, and she had no memory of how she had gotten there.

“Of course Lizzie, You know I would. Just tell what I need to do.’’


End file.
